Forum:Sukki Kai Tang
Forums: Index > Claiming > '' Sorry its taking me so long its just i dont have internet access much with the Half term.'' Name:Sukki Kai Tang Gender:Female Mortal Parent:Jack Starbright (Female) Godly parents: Izanagi/Kagu-tsuchi/Rajin Age:17; 13 of october Appearance:Has long light brown hair like her mother. Loves to wear floaty dresses when shes in a good mood and wears Jeans,leggings,shorts,tank tops and long sleve t-shirrts with checkered blouses over the top.http://images.wikia.com/campizanagiroleplay/images/9/90/ImagesCA217B48.jpg Personality: Sweet to those she knows and trusts. Also bubbly to those she knows. cautious to everyone she dosn't know or who are not her friends. Hates most people called Alex and promses not to have friends who are girls if she has a boyfriend. History: _____ (the God) Met Jack at a Night club in Tokyo He called himself Akihiko. Akihiko saw Jack dancing with a friend and asked her if shee wanted a drink but Jack said no and walked away quiekly with her Friend.For weeks on end Akihiko tried to make friends with Jack and finaly she said "if i dance with you will you leave me alone?" Akihiko replyed with "if you dont like this dance then i will." and then suddenly a slow song was being played. Jack fell in love with Akihiko and they were seen everwhere together. soon her friends began to leave her saying he was no good for her. Then Jack's relashionship with Akihiko got serious and a few months later she found out that she was Pregnant. Akihiko Told her he was a God and that he had to leave her now but before he goes he had to give her Direction for the baby to go when they where 16. "what do i call her?" Jack asked The God. "Sukki" he said, then he left. Jack came Back to England to have her Baby and looked after Sukki kindly but when Sukki came home early once (when she was 6) and heard her Mother crying she asked her what was wrong and her mother told her about her Farther leaving her and Jack soon went into deep depression.Sukki's Grand Parnts moved into her home and looked after Sukki and Jack. Most days when Sukki came home Jack was painting a picture of a strange man, so she asked her mother who he was and it turned out that was her farther. At school Sukki had a lot of Friends and had an Hot, Atheletic Boyfriend called Alex. Sukki soon found out that she Had Dyslexia but Alex told everyone to shut up about it and soon every thing went back to normal. One day Sukki had a terrable Nightmare and went into school late, when she got to school she heard a loud noise coming from the broom cuboard and went to inveestagate. when she opened the door she found Alex and Her best friend making out, Alex looked up and ran after her with his Shirt hanging open. "Why!" she shouted at him. "You were always to slow.when we kissed you recoiled,when i put my hand up your back you flinch. thats why i made out with her!" Alex shouted. Soon her life fell apart. she had no friends, people laughed at her and called her names. Sukki's Grand parents moved them to Tokyo where Sukki's life began to get better but not much, But for the first few months Everyone wantd to be her friend because she had lived in England and had a British accent. soon the numbers dwindled around her and she was left with a boy and a girl who wanted to be her friend. "GO AWAY!! " Sukki shouted at them "why" they bothed asked so she told them why she hated boys and girls. "but where not like that", "i think boys and kissing are ikky" said the girl "and i only like you two since your both nice but not in a love way" said the boy. But Sukki still had an Icey heart to any one except them. The 3 of them had the same classes and always worked with Sukki if they could. When Sukki turned 16 her mother looked at her and told her to go to camp Izanagi. Also telling her how to get there. Sukki was sad to go as she told her friends she had to go but gave them her phone number and said she will come back when she can. Sukki lost all iceyness towards anyone but had Mental walls around her mind and always had her cautious ness around her. she packed Food,clothes, toilet things, Essentials and her Mother gave her a huge bundle of cash saying "use it if you ned to." Then Sukki left for camp. Weapons:A small Dagger Username: User:Legendary sky ---- Category:Claimed }} Just fix some stuff like add names to the history blank. Also, chu the new Lt of that Cabin! Smile my friend!You only have one chance to live, live it well. ~Broken 13:06, June 5, 2012 (UTC)